An Unexpected But Useful Purchase
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: A weekend alone for Kageyama and Hinata means something is bound to happen and Hinata makes sure of that when he makes a surprise purchase. Now will Kageyama accept these new items and just how far does Hinata want to go with them? Will Kageyama walk again after this sleepover? (Basically PWP with power bottom/top Hinata) (Pre-established relationship)


Hey guys! I'm back with some Kagehina PWP for ya.

I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

Despite what people may think, Kageyama and Hinata are actually close friends even if they never admitted it. In fact, the two were closer than friends. Their relationship had been somewhere in between dating and just being fuck-buddies for the past few months now. It had started out slow but then Hinata invited Kageyama over when his parents weren't home and the two then started to meet up with each other more and more after that. Now it was a normal thing for them to go over to each other's houses, especially when no one else was home.

So when Hinata asked Kageyama to come over after practice he agreed instantly. Although, when he arrived at the Hinata household they were the only two there and he found out that Hinata's parents had gone away for the whole weekend and Natsu was being watched by their grandparents. They would have the house to themselves from Friday night, when Kageyama arrived, till Sunday afternoon when Hinata's parents would come home. What he didn't expect was the large plain brown box sitting on Hinata's bed from some American address.

"I ordered us some things." Hinata walked into the bedroom behind Kageyama and noticed that he was staring at the box.

Kageyama moved and set his bag down against the bed then sat on it next to the box. He picked it up and gave it an experimental shake.

"What things?" He didn't remember asking for anything, both of their birthdays were far away, and it wasn't like any holidays were close enough that would require them to get each other presents.

"Toys, you remember…we were looking at them online a few weeks ago…Some guys in my class were showing it to me and I showed it to you." Hinata sat down on the bed next to Kageyama and a slight blush played over his cheeks.

The memory came almost instantly to Kageyama. He remembered now. Hinata had went over to his house where they spent most of the night on some sex toy website that the ginger claimed he was shown in class by some guys he sat next to. At the time he didn't think they would ever use toys like the ones they were looking at but he never said that they weren't a complete 'no' when Hinata asked about the possibility of using them. Now he was sitting in an empty house with Hinata, on his bed, with a quite large box which most likely held some of those toys they had looked at. Kageyama was glad that it was Friday with no practice the next day.

"Well, let's open it." Kageyama spoke and set the box on the bed between the two of them.

Hinata's mood lifted and he reached over to his side table for a pair of scissors he had conveniently placed there. Then he reached over and cut the tape and pulled the box open. At first they could only see a mix of tissue paper and bubble wrap but Kageyama reached in and pulled the top layer of protective wrap out and then another individually wrapped box. On the outside of it was a picture of a large dildo with multiple English words written on the package surrounding the picture. He threw it onto the bed next to him and quickly moved the packing paper out of the way to see the rest of the contents. All of which were similar items with a slightly different purpose along with some lube and spare batteries.

Kageyama stared up at Hinata who had gone bright red and was looking everywhere but at the other.

"You seemed into the toys when we were looking at them online...so I thought...that maybe trying them out wouldn't be so bad." Hinata fidgeted with his fingers intertwined, obviously embarrassed at the box now that its contents were shown to Kageyama.

"You actually bought all these from the website?"

"Ye-yeah." Hinata moved his eyes, looking everywhere but at Kageyama.

"Weren't they expensive?" Kageyama asked as he remembered seeing some of their price ranges were higher than $50.

"Kind of, I used some of my money I had saved and the site was having a sale." Hinata looked up at Kageyama finally and analyzed his face. "We don't need to if you don't want to use them. I just thought..." He trailed off.

"No, I'll use them." Kageyama gave in to the ginger.

He picked up one of the smaller boxes and examined it. On it he could make out the words cock ring and threw the box back into the pile of others that had accumulated on the bed next to him.

"Hey I thought that was something you'd like!" Hinata picked up the cock ring box and opened the top.

"I'd like it? You're the one who is going to be wearing it." Kageyama retorted to Hinata like it was a plain fact.

Hinata tipped the open box and a small bag wrapped with bubble wrap fell out into his hand. He ripped open the protective wrap then fell out a metal shiny cock ring. On the side there was a little switch that jutted out to turn on the vibrations and enough room to fit in a watch battery. There was even a little remote that came out of the box with it for changing the intensity of the vibrations. He set it onto the bed and looked over at the still fully clothed Kageyama.

"I bought this stuff, so I get to use it on you. That's how it works." Hinata said back and reached into the box, shuffling around the various packing paper and bubble wrap.

"That's not how it works. I top. We agreed on this and so far you've enjoyed that every time we do it, so why do you get to use…those…on me?" Kageyama eyed the growing pile of packing materials and boxes of toys he couldn't even imagine the uses for.

Hinata stopped shuffling around in the box and looked up to Kageyama. Their eyes connected and Hinata quickly took the lead by closing the distance between them and their lips. Hinata moved so that he was straddling Kageyama, while the other leaned back against the wall. The kiss started out slow and careful but it quickly grew to something more. The gentle pull on each others lips turned into biting each others lower lip and sucking at them. Then the slowness was replaced with a need for more, with feelings of lust overtaking the caring romantic feeling of the kiss. Kageyama was the first to open his mouth and Hinata licked the other's lower lip before they started to trace and suck on each other's tongues before dipping deeper into their mouths. While kissing Hinata brought his hands to the bottom of Kageyama's shirt and let his hands roam over the toned muscles while moving up and taking the shirt with them. He reached the other boy's nipples where he let his fingers lightly go over them and he felt Kageyama's body tense up before relaxing into the kiss more. Their mouths broke apart when Kageyama's shirt was pulled off, revealing his beautifully toned chest and stomach. Hinata wanted to just run his hands over the skin and take in its beauty but Kageyama captured his attention when he leaned in and kissed the boy quickly before pulling back and tugging at the bottom of Hinata's shirt until it landed in a pile on the floor.

The two shirtless boys looked at each other for a second and Hinata dived forwards letting his lips fall on the side of Kageyama's neck where he lightly bit and then sucked at the same spot before licking the red spot. He did this multiple times, each time getting lower down the other's neck and then onto his chest. Kageyama made small noises of approval and pleasure each time teeth scrapped against his skin and then bit down. Hinata got lower until he reached one of Kageyama's nipples and began to suck while he brought his other hand up to pull and massage the other. Even though Kageyama topped whenever the two got into these kinds of situations, they both knew how sensitive his nipples really were. Although, Kageyama would never ever admit to it and Hinata loved to tease him about it. Now, Kageyama threw his head back against the wall and let out a loud moan and moved one of his hands so that it ruffled the soft spiky hair on Hinata's head.

"Good thing my parents aren't home, Mr. My-nipples-aren't-sensitive." Hinata detached his mouth and spoke then laughed. Kageyama's hand tightened in his hair and he looked back down at the ginger.

"Shut up. Just keep doing what you were doing."

"Does that mean I can use the toys on you?" Hinata sat up a little so their faces were even.

"Fine, dumbass." Kageyama looked away and a darker shade of red joined his already flushed cheeks.

Hinata returned to showing attention to Kageyama's nipples except this time he started to suck on the opposite side and massaged the side that he was previously sucking on. When Kageyama moaned out loud again he pulled away his mouth and hands and looked down at Kageyama's crotch. He was definitely hard. Hinata leaned into Kageyama and met with an open mouth kiss with their chests pressed together as close as they could get. Then he started to push Kageyama so that they were lying down on the bed on top of each other. The almost too happy ginger broke the kiss and sat up. He pushed his hips down onto Kageyama's, who let out a moan at the contact, and then he moved off of the other boy.

"Stay like that Kageyama, I need to grab something." Hinata moved over to the box and started to shuffle through it again.

Kageyama leaned forwards and supported himself with his elbows as he watched the ginger pull out two black and blue wrist cuffs along with some thick rope. Hinata laid the items next to the other and then resumed his straddling position before grabbing one of the wrist cuffs and undoing the Velcro which would tighten it around the user's wrist.

"Here Kageyama, put your wrist in here." Hinata held the cuff out in waiting for the other's wrist.

"Hell no." Kageyama leaned back on his elbows and stared at the cuff then at Hinata. "I said okay to the toys not to you tying up my arms."

"But Kageyammmaaa…" Hinata leaned back a bit on Kageyama's hips, causing them to rub together.

Kageyama bucked his own hips upwards before he caught what he was doing and stared at Hinata who had a small smirk playing over his lips. Hinata slowly started to rub and grind his hips down onto Kageyama who was now biting his lower lip as he tried to stop the noises he wanted to make. Hinata now knew that they were both painfully hard within their pants that had become increasingly tight. He made a final roll forwards with his hips and Kageyama bucked up, hard, underneath him causing both of their crotches to fully rub against one another and loud moans to float from their mouths.

They both stopped moving and Kageyama's hips and back fell to the bed again. Their eyes met and their cheeks both dusted with red then Kageyama turned his head away, breaking the eye contact while his normal angry glare started to cover his face.

"Fine." Kageyama glanced back at Hinata and then away again. He thrusted one of his wrists out towards the other boy who was still straddling him.

"Huh?" Hinata spoke while moving his hips the tiniest bit to make sure the other was still paying attention to where they were pressed together.

"The…the cuffs," Kageyama nodded his head in the direction of the cuff Hinata was still holding, "you can put them on me."

Hinata spared no time with putting the first wrist cuff onto Kageyama and making sure the Velcro was done up tight enough to not pull off in the middle and also not too tight that it would cut into his wrist. He then reached over to grab the second cuff and then attached it to Kageyama's other wrist the same as the first.

"How do they feel?" Hinata looked over Kageyama in the cuffs he picked out and then reached over to grab something else.

"Weird…but comfy." Kageyama brought his wrists closer to his face to study the padded leather and Velcro bands. The blue stood out from the black and he realized that it was an almost exact match to his eye colour. The insides were padded and soft against his wrist and he was able to twist and turn them around comfortably. Then he noticed that each one had a large metal loop coming off of the side and he looked back at Hinata who was holding the rope from before.

"Now to tie them." Hinata grabbed one end of the rope then grabbed the other's wrist and began to thread the rope through the large metal loop. Startled, Kageyama yanked his wrist back causing the rope to fall out of the loop as he tried to sit up a little only for Hinata to push him back down.

"What are you doing? You never said anything about tying them together?!"

"What did you think I was going to do with the rope then? I promise I won't hurt you." Hinata started to pout and went to go put the rope down but Kageyama grasped his wrist instead.

"Just, promise…you won't hurt me and if I say stop, you stop." Kageyama's face was looking away from Hinata now, but Hinata could tell just from his voice that he was embarrassed and probably blushing worse than a tomato.

"I won't hurt you! Believe me," Hinata leaned down and placed a small kiss on Kageyama's cheek, "and I promise I'll stop if you want, okay Kageyama? We can even use a safe word."

Kageyama turned his head to look at Hinata who placed a kiss right onto his lips. When they separated Hinata's smile was almost blinding.

"A safe word?" Kageyama asked the other.

"Yeah, a word we'll use that isn't likely to come up. Only for if you're uncomfortable or hurting and if one of us says it then we stop." Hinata leaned back a bit and looked over Kageyama's face as he analyzed what Hinata had just said.

"Okay, but I decide what it is."

"'Kay, what's the word?" Hinata let his smile slip back onto his lips.

"Tsukishima." Kageyama said it with no hesitation at all and looked straight at Hinata who wrinkled his nose.

"Why him?"

"He's the least sexy thing I could think of."

Hinata burst out laughing, almost falling off of Kageyama's hips from laughing so hard except Kageyama grabbed the other boy before he could actually fall.

"Careful dumbass, you'll hurt yourself before we even start." Kageyama glared up at the boy as he tried to catch his breath from laughing.

"Okay, okay. So, 'Tsukishima' is our safe word. Does that mean you're fine with being tied now?" Hinata stopped laughing and looked down expectantly towards Kageyama who just nodded his head in a yes movement.

Hinata gently grabbed Kageyama's wrists and brought them up to that they were pressed together and next to the top of his bed frame. He then slowly tied them together and knotted the ends of the rope around the bed frame making sure Kageyama's hands were secured and wouldn't come undone if he pulled too much. Hinata sat back and looked over his shirtless Kageyama with his arms pulled above him making his stomach stretch and muscles were showing even more. Hinata didn't know how much he had needed to see the other in this position till now. Then he noticed that they were both still undeniable hard and Kageyama was starring daggers into him.

"What?" Hinata asked while continuing to observe the boy underneath him.

"Stop staring at me," Kageyama's voice was teetering on the edge of annoyance, "just do whatever you're going to do next."

This snapped Hinata out of his trance and he moved off of the others hips to knell on the bed next to the tied up boy. With just one hand he managed to undo Kageyama's pants button and zipper then slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of both his pants and boxers then pulled them down and off in one swift motion. The clothing landed in a pile with the others on the floor. Hinata was now mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Kageyama laid spread out before him tied on his bed completely naked with arms above his head showing off more of his body. Hinata let his eyes trail down that beautiful stomach to where his hip bones jutted out and where the other's stiff member was. Kageyama squirmed a bit when Hinata locked eyes with the reddening member and he reached his hand out to stroke it. He started with slow strokes starting at the bottom then moving to the top where he would pull the skin down and rub his thumb over the tip making Kageyama moan a little bit beneath his breath.

That's when the air surrounding the two suddenly changed. It started with a spark and had started to get heavy when the rope was securing Kageyama now it was filled with electricity and a gleam flashed in Hinata's eyes. They both knew what was going to happen next. Hinata wasn't quiet or calm when he got like this and a smirk now took over on his face. Kageyama squirmed some more knowing full well that he was at the others mercy and he probably wouldn't be able to walk later after this. Right on cue Hinata stopped his hands and reached back into the box pulling out a black silk blindfold. He placed it over Kageyama's eyes and tied it at the back.

"I wanted to try this with a blindfold, just say if you don't like it." Hinata's hands retreated, leaving Kageyama literally in the dark. Now he wouldn't be able to tell what was going to happen next and where Hinata was. He wished he could admit that he didn't find the idea so appealing.

"I'm okay." Kageyama nodded his head as much as he could and tried to focus on the sounds that Hinata was making. More shuffling of objects, he was obviously getting something else.

"That's good, because now we can really start the fun." He could tell Hinata was close to him because of how close his voice was when he talked and now a small click of a bottle being opened filled the air followed by a small laugh from Hinata. "Get ready Kageyama."

* * *

So the next part is going to be...intense.

Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you will continue reading!

feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
